voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
A tale of two foreign divils
'A Tale of Two Foreign Divils '''is a famous Skith play about two Nether spirits; Avark and Josda. The play centers on their lust to destroy the other, and was written by Sar' Novak Nijal. The play became an instant classic after its first performance. A Tale of Two Foreign Divils, by ''Sar' Novak Nijal Act I, Scene I In the first act, Avark and Josda are to be seen in the nether. They are discussing the noble lord, Sar' Novak King Nijal, and his kingdom of Elysavandria'Karros'Nav'Nasok. ''The two then determine to take a bet. Avark wagers he can topple the kingdom with benevolence, whereas Josda retaliates and bets he can topple the kingdom with war and chaos. The two then agree that whomever topples the kingdom first, will become superior to the other. Act I, Scene II In the second act, the two nether spirits find an inhabitant of ''Elysavandria'Karros'Nav'Nasok, ''and his name is Kcorv Nosaj. Kcorv Nasoj is a corrupted man, confused and trapped between greed and loyalty to ''Elysavandria'Karros'Nav'Nasok. Avark then wagers Josda can't even get rid of Kcorv Nosaj. Josda accepts the wager and approaches Kcorv, introducing himself as Jack Korraps. He then lures Kcorv into a cave, and brutally murders him. Josda then returns to Avark and proclaims his success. Act I, Scene III The two nether spirits then spot another inhabitant of Elysavandria'Karros'Nav'Nasok. Avark turns to Josda and wagers that he can make this individual king of Elysavandria'Karros'Nav'Nasok. Josda laughs and encourages Avark to try (and hopefully fail). Avark approaches this inhabitant, whose name is No'Desk Rovan. Avark tells No'Desk that he will make him king, if he buys a desk. No'Desk accepts and buys a desk from the one and only furniture store in the world worth visitng, and a sponsor of this very drama, Ivan's Superb Furniture Store! Located on Riverside and Jarul's Way. Avark praises the purchase and proclaims No'Desk is born again and his name is Has'Desk Rovan. Act I, Scene IV Has'Desk Rovan, under the possession of Avark, is now laying siege on the capital of Elysavandria'Karros'Nav'Nasok. Josda watches from a distance, dumbfounded by what is happening. Has'Desk's siege is finally successful and he is soon thereafter named King of Elysavandria'Karros'Nav'Nasok. Avark then leaves Has'Desk to his kingship. Act II, Scene I Avark and Josda are once again together, this time in a little village outside of the capital of Elysavandria'Karros'Nav'Nasok. Avark proclaims his success, and Josda simply laughs. Avark states he has clearly won their initial wager, yet Josda is still laughing. Avark slaps Josda with a tree, but he is still laughing. Avark demands to know what is so funny. Josda explains that he got Has'Desk Rovan to forsake the kingdom in favor of a democracy. He then comments that a democracy is the certain damnation of Elysavandria'Karros'Nav'Nasok, and thus, he wins the bet. Furious, Avark leaves Josda to his insane laughter. Act II, Scene II Avark wanders the wilderness for some time after... Then he finds another kingdom, Askafoladden'Krolagos. He wanders through this city, amazed at their military might. He then approaches their king, Ikki'Ik'Ikk'Kik'Kasov. Avark urges Ikki'Ik'Ikk'Kik'Kasov to give him six thousands soldiers, so that he might topple Elysavandria'Karros'Nav'Nasok. Ikki'Ik'Ikk'Kik'Kasov agrees and allots Avark seven thousand soldiers. Act II, Scene III Josda is wandering across Elysavandria'Karros'Nav'Nasok. ''He is looking for Avark, trying to find the one who is now his servant due to his winning of the bet. Yet no matter where he looks, he can not find Avark. He is incredibly sad, and decides to simply read a book. Act III, Scene I Avark returns to ''Elysavandria'Karros'Nav'Nasok with his eight-thousand strong army. Josda takes immediate notice and says that using an army is cheating. Avark does not care. Avark then topples the democracy and institutes a dictatorship. Josda stares speechlessly. Avark then smiles and sets himself up as the Dictator Ultimatum. With Josda being his loyal First Janitor. Act III, Scene II The people of Elysavandria'Karros'Nav'Nasok ''disapprove of the foreign nonsense, and topple the dictatorship. Killing Avark and Josda, and restoring their old kingdom and its many ways, rituals, rites, rights, liberties, pastries, and other such important things. Act III, Scene III Josda and Avark are in the Nether again. They agree that it was a tie, and decide to resolve their issues with a more quiet, and subtle game of chess. END OF DRAMA. Initial Response On Kar'Skith the play became an instant classic, and was quickly shown at theatres around Skythos. Shortly after, it was shown in Dawnguard. Before long production of the play was quickly banned in some foreign countries. However the play continued to have widespread success, and it established ''Sar' Novak Nijal as a famous Skith playwright. Trivia *Despite being a clear parody of Krolesk, it was widely praised by Krolesk'Kans. Category:New Voldrania Category:Skylyn Category:Literature